1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking systems used in automotive applications. The invention more particularly concerns the locking of a steering shaft to a steering column of an automobile so as to prevent rotation of the steering shaft during selected periods of time. The locking feature of the locking system is remotely actuated by a key.
2. Discussion of the Background
For years now, automobile manufacturers have been including, as a standard feature, the feature of an immobilized steering shaft when the ignition key is not inserted into the ignition switch. The immobilized steering shaft prevents the steering wheel from rotating, thus, someone not having the ignition key can not steer the car if the car is hot-wired or if someone attempts to push the car away. The theft deterrent function works so well that people who attempt to take a car without using a key, typically, employ a large screwdriver-type of device inserted into the opening for the ignition key to break, bust open, and remove the ignition device that immobilizes the steering shaft. Thus, in a single act of violence, the person breaking into the vehicle can disable both the ignition function and the steering immobilization function. Once, the person has successfully removed the device, the vehicle can then be easily hot-wired and driven away. Such a device that integrates the two functions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,540.
Attempts have been made to separate the ignition function and the anti-rotation of the steering wheel function in an attempt to make more complicated the act of automobile theft. The person attempting to steal an automobile will now need to disengage the anti-rotation device and the ignition switch separately, which will consume much more time and make it more likely that the person will be caught in the act. As such, it is presumed that a person inclined to steal the automobile of another person will not do so since the risk is not worth the effort. An example of a device that focuses on one of the functions, the anti-rotation function, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,765, and European Patent Application No. EP764566A1.
An added benefit of placing the key activated ignition switch in another location, such as the dashboard, is that the steering column area is made less busy for the driver of the vehicle. This is important since, currently, the steering column area is very busy, since it incorporates controls for directional indicators, head lamps, cruise control, windshield wipers, and etc.
Recently, another goal of automobile manufacturers is to make a so-called green car. A green car is environmentally friendly in its use of energy to build, to use and maintain, and to dispose and recycle the car. Like it or not, automobile manufacturers have been heading in this direction due to mandates imposes by the Federal government. The Federal government, through the U.S. Department of Transportation, establishes and enforces a Corporate Average Fuel Economy (CAFE) standard manufacturers of passenger vehicles. The CAFE standard requires that the entire fleet of passenger vehicles produced by a manufacture have, on average, a fuel economy that meets or exceeds the limit set by the standard. Typically, from year to year, the CAFE standard increases, thus requiring that, on average, the fleet of vehicles can travel farther than they could the previous year on a gallon of gasoline. Typical key operated combination ignition/locking devices operate off of the electrical system of the automobile. Such a current draw lowers the fuel efficiency of the automobile. Therefore, there is a need for automobile systems which do not require much or any power from the automobile""s engine.
Furthermore, electrically operated ignition/lock devices are unable to un-lock the steering shaft when the battery is dead. Thus, an automobile having a dead battery is not able to be steered. Therefore, there is a need for a locking device which is powered by a source of energy other than electrical energy.
Another goal of industry is to produce automobiles having quality components and sub-systems which are produced at the lowest possible cost.
Thus, there is a need for a high quality, low cost, steering lock device which is remote from the ignition switch and which does not require the use of power from the engine to actuate the locking device portion of the system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a remote key interlock system that separates the ignition function from the anti-rotation function.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote key interlock system which uses a minimum amount of energy from the automobile.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which is low in cost to produce.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a remote key interlock system which deters theft of the automobile.
It is another object of the invention to provide a remote key interlock system which fits within the space currently allocated for a conventional key activated ignition system located on the steering column.
It is still further another object of the invention to provide a remote key interlock system which is highly reliable.
In one form of the invention the remote key interlock system includes a lock device mounted on a steering column, a key actuated ignition switch located remotely from the locking device, and a first cable connecting the key actuated ignition switch to the locking device. The locking device being engageable with a recess of a steering shaft housed within the steering column. The first cable being electrically insulated from one of the key actuated ignition switch and the locking device.
In yet another form of the invention, the remote key interlock system includes a lock device mounted on a steering column, a key actuated ignition switch located remotely from the locking device, and a first cable connecting the key actuated ignition switch to the locking device. The locking device being engageable with a recess of a steering shaft housed within the steering column. The first cable being moveable.
In still yet another form of the invention, the remote key interlock system includes a lock device mounted on a steering column, a key actuated ignition switch located remotely from the locking device, and a first cable connecting the key actuated ignition switch to the locking device. The locking device being engageable with a recess of a steering shaft housed within the steering column. The first cable being load bearing.
In another form of the invention, the device is an automobile having a remote key interlock system. The automobile includes a chassis, an engine attached to the chassis, wheels attached to the chassis and operably connected to the engine, a steering shaft rotatably mounted to the chassis and operably connected to the wheels, a steering column surrounding the steering shaft, and a the remote key interlock system. The remote key interlock system includes a locking device mounted on the steering column, a key actuated ignition switch mounted on the chassis in a location remote from the locking device, and a cable connecting the key actuated ignition switch to the locking device. The locking device being engageable with the recess of the steering shaft. The cable being electrically insulated from at least one of the key actuated ignition switch and the locking device, moveable, and load bearing.
Thus, the invention achieves the objectives set forth above. The invention provides a device which is physically separate from the ignition function and which increases the effort required to steal an automobile equipped with the steering lock device. Additionally, the system requires no energy from the automobile to un-lock and lock the locking device of the remote key interlock system. Furthermore, the system is reliable and is low in cost to produce.